


Chaos of the Puyo Crew

by CometZangoose, YipYapYampie



Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dating, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hypnotism, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometZangoose/pseuds/CometZangoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: The Puyo Crew is a team of Puyo Puyo-loving mischief makers who wish to spread their goals throughout the world, bringing Puyos in their wake. They recently found out about Suzuran, an unsuscepting city that they see as a prime target for flooding with Puyos. While this is what the team seeks to do the most, their leader also has other plans. No matter what, Ringo and her closest friends have a problem in their hands.
Relationships: OC/OC, Ringo Ando/Original Character(s)
Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090865
Kudos: 1





	Chaos of the Puyo Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a fic that introduces a few recurring villains across the Puyo Puyo 8 series, the Puyo Crew! They're like the Tetra Crew, but for Puyo Puyo, and they're evil bastards. Just like the Tetra Crew, each member is based on a certain Puyo; can you guess which is which?

"Am I... finally free from this nightmare?"

For what seemed like an eternity, even if it was only a few weeks, Primrose had been brainwashed by the leader of the crew she had been a part of for a long time. But now, it seems like that time is nearing its end; she doesn't feel safe here.

Her leader, Solstice, always made her feel uncomfortable. Ever since they met, he would constantly hit on her and ask her out. Every single time, she turned him down. Not only was he being creepy and desperate, even if he wasn't, she wasn't even into men. But he didn't care about that. No matter how many times she told him to stop, he would just ask her out again, the very next day. It was annoying when it was just that, but he took it a step too far. Soon, he stopped just asking her out and hoping it'd work, and he made sure he would win her over. He asked her out, she said no, and just when it seemed that it would be just like clockwork, he stared into her eyes with his own. They created a strange pattern, even shifting colors. It was mesmerizing to her, but it didn't change her opinion on him... at first. Soon, she started to drift off to sleep, and that's when she realized what was going on; she was being brainwashed. She tried to stop him and push him away, but she couldn't. She was _his_. He could kiss her, date her, cuddle with her all he wanted, and she had no power to stop him.

She was hopeful that this could wear off, but he knew better than that. He applied his brainwashing again whenever he got the opportunity. Whenever it seemed like it was waning, he'd work his magic once more. He kept it up nearly to a rhythm. He felt like if he never stopped, he could keep her like this forever. When they both became adults, she would still be brainwashed, and they could marry. No rejections, no "swinging the other way", nothing. But then, he made a crucial error; he forgot. He was so enthralled by the thought of keeping her to himself forever that he forgot what was needed to do just that. And now, the brainwashing has waned. she was no longer stuck in a relationship with someone she never loved. She was _free_!

Solstice, however, wasn't aware of this. He was excited to see his "darling girlfriend" again, ready for another date. He walked out of his room in the base, and wrapped his arm around her back, as he adored doing. "Darling~" he flirted, "it is so nice to see you again on this fine day!" Primrose was disgusted. Was this what he had been doing to her for the last few weeks? Such a thought was repulsive to her. She nearly gagged as he bobbed his eyebrows at her. "So..." continued Solstice, "where would you like to go today? A beach? The meadows? Oh, what about another fancy restaurant? Anything's fine by me, as long as I get to hang out with the girl of my dreams~!"

Primrose got angrier by the second. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in. She let loose all her anger and pushed Solstice back. "I want you to get out of my face, right now," she growled, "You think you're so clever? Brainwashing me to get a chance with me? What's actually the matter with you? Could you not get that I wasn't interested in you at all? Why didn't you try one of the others, like Azure or Fern? Maybe they would've said yes! But me? I never would, never will." Solstice gasped in despair. This wasn't the Primrose that he forged her into. This was... Primrose. The one who never had any interest in him. "B-b-but babe!" he stuttered, "If you just gave me a chance, maybe this wouldn't have happened! Just give me one. A single honest try!" Primrose wasn't having any of this. She pushed him even harder and made a run for it.

Solstice tried to chase her, but he swiftly lost track. He looked around the base for her. But, strangely, she seemed to have completely disappeared. He searched up and down and all around for her, but nope. Nowhere. Solstice was disappointed. He wanted a fine date with her like always, but it was taken away from him. He decided to cut his losses; sure, he couldn't find her, but maybe, just maybe, she was still there somewhere. he'll just put forward the plan he had been forging for the last few months, and in the process, she would pop up by the time he travelled to his destination. Once this happened, he could certainly just brainwash her again and everything could return to normal. He had learned from his mistakes, and he wouldn't make them again.

He sprinted to the meeting room, and signaled for his crew. They all arrived fairly quickly. His right-hand man Crim, his little sister Sunshine, and others, Fern, Mauve, and Azure. "Ah, pleasure to see you all here!" he greeted. "It's a pleasant surprise for us, too," snarked Crim, "I was expecting you to be on another date with Primrose rather than actually pushing our team forward." Fern and Azure lightly chuckled in response, but Sunshine wasn't happy about him making fun of her brother and idol, and Mauve was as unemotive as he ever was. "That reminds me..." said Fern as she eyed the empty seat, "Where... _is_ Primrose?" Solstice shrugged. "Heck if I know. I'm guessing she went on a walk at an inconvenient time. We can fill her in on the plan when she comes back."

Primrose slowly rose from the vent in the room. She had hid within the vents in hopes that Solstice would never suspect her being there, and she was right. "Now, as I was saying..." Solstice announced, "here's the plan." Everyone listened on, including Primrose from afar. Solstice put down a map of an average-looking city, seemingly having emphasis on the shopping district. "I have recently learned that this city, Suzuran as it's called, was nearly overrun with Puyos one day," he explained, "While this was thwarted, the city seems to still have accepted the Puyos as a part of their society. This is good for our plans, but we can do better." Sunshine and Fern leaned in excitedly, while Crim just sat back in his swivel seat, expecting little. Meanwhile, Primrose waited anxiously for the plan, knowing she wasn't gonna like it. Solstice dropped a few puyos on the map. "I say we do the same thing," he suggested, "maybe not to the same extent, but we should make puyos a mainstay in this city. There'll be puyos as far as the eye can see! Not a second will pass by where someone doesn't think about em!"

Primrose's mouth was agape. This was the plan all along!? Not to promote puyos, but to enforce them!? She always knew something was up, but this was on some other level. People could die from the flooding of puyos! A few of the crew members were skeptical of the plan, however. "How might we go about this plan?" asked Azure, "Will we have enough puyos for this?" Solstice chuckled, "Azure, sweety, puyos come a dime a dozen. If the ones we have in storage ain't enough, then we can just summon more through battles. Have more fun, spread more puyos, and maybe, just maybe, I could get a girlfriend in the process~" Crim sighed. "Aren't you already having something with Primrose, sir?" he groaned.

"Sadly, no. We weren't... Hitting it off, per se."

"Not hitting it off? And she's not visiting the meeting? Haven't you put two and two together and realized that Primrose is being... Suspicious?"

"Suspicious? Oh, no no no! We sorted it out quite nearly, and we're still on good terms! There's no way she coulda..."

Now that the discussion was about her, Primrose felt like she needed to hide into the vents again. She descended to avoid being seen, but closing the vent door caused some noise, catching the attention of the others. They checked over to the vent, but saw nothing. "Odd..." muttered Mauve. "Anyway..." asked Solstice, "Are we ready to put this plan in action?" Everyone agreed to it. Sunshine and Fern both beamed "Yes!" in excitement. Mauve and Azure both nodded slowly. Even Crim gave an approving thumbs up. "Good!" Solstice declared, "Then we shall travel in five, four, three..." Primrose listened in fear as the plan was finalized. She knew what she had to do. She had to escape and warn someone. She knew her time as a member of the Puyo Crew is long gone; now she must be the greatest adversary.

"Two... one."


End file.
